Awkward Magician
by Androgynous-Heron
Summary: This is the story of a young man who practice magic instead of chi. Who uses shape shifting every time he goes out and looks like a hybrid. Who is in love with people who are not human. And this is how everything is awkward.
1. Chapter 1

_One year after Cell Games_

 _Summary- this is the story of a young man who practice magic instead of chi. Who uses shape shifting every time he goes out and looks like a hybrid. Who is in love with people who are not human. And this is how everything is awkward._

 _AN_ _\- I respect a lot of characters in the series to expect to see a lot of characters getting recognition for the things people tend to forget because they are either -not a saiyan- or -not combative- but since this is from the perspective of my own character, there would be slight bashing but not due to author personality towards the character but because the character itself does not go well together with that certain character_

The one thing that bothered him to a point of disturbance was the amount of worship that Hercule Satan had never asked for despite being the savior of the world. Like many others, he was a believer, though unlike the majority of the new generation that has appeared over night. He does not believe in tricks. Though he does believe that Mister Satan is very powerful and has a very good chi suppressing technique that hides his chi to non-existent.

Right now he's somewhat strong, stronger than a average citizen, but he's been training half his baby years due to certain circumstances before being taken by his original parents and sent back into civilization. Another story all together after his grandmother died.

He wakes up to sunlight steaming in his face and wondering what went wrong last night that he ended up in his bed of all things and not on the couch. This does not usually happen because he tends to stay up all night playing video games, causing him a need to acquire glasses early in his life. He looks around at the splendor of his room and also begins his daily schedule. Do stretches, walk around the mansion a bit. Be thankful to what ever god is out there that he lives in luxury due to his dad businesses and walk out from the bathroom, all showered and his red hair spiky enough to last a life time. He looks into the mirror, see's his sharp eyes that he got from his grand mother. See's the red hair that came from his grand mother while his father acquired the dull black that his father gotten from his father.

He goes into the first floor, slides into the dining room. See's it empty and wonders where his parents are this time, a business meeting that lasted till morning perhaps? He doesn't really care at the moment -and he feels guilty about it- where his parents are.

He slides back into the front of the mirror again, paps his face and stretches the skin a little bit before he disappears in a puff of smoke. Appears in a different form, one that was female in appearance but rather flat chested and with tan skin and blond hair tied into four short braids in the back of the head. At least 5.5 with cat ears and a cat tail of blond fur. His clothing changing into a skin tight short and shorts that reached the knees. If anyone saw, it was like looking at a half animal hybrid with tomboyish tendencies. He nods to himself, satisfied with his shape shifting and turns to leave.

He could shape shift into cell, goodness knows how much he stared at that handsome face and listened to repeats of that handsome voice for a whole year in secret, but that would bring too much trouble if anyone actually _knew._ And its not like he's actually gay since Cell is surely not human. So that would mean that Cell didn't have a definite gender despite the fact that Cell looked like a man, but other features say asexual instead. So.

So.

He walks out of the door with his andronygous design to buy some groceries.

—-

Satan city was the city that was slowly turning into a metropolis for the sole reason that Hercule Satan resided here. People wanting a close glimpse of the champion that they would move to Satan city. -His father was one of them, though unlike him, father had chose to believe in the tricks thing because he wasn't raised by his majestic mother but his more practical and down to earth and realistic father who decided that teaching his son how to count numbers from 1 to one million was more important than learning magic from a old witch who distance herself from civilization.

Groceries was a war effort, plain and simple. Especially with house wives who would do anything to get to the bargain area of the market, It was like , no, it _is_ a war between women who have the motivation to dot his everyday or every other day and feed their family with all their love. He respects them for that. What he does _not_ respect was being elbowed in the face and chest, face smooshed between roaring housewives that grabbed for the eggplant.

His hand shakily grabbed the end of one eggplant before it was stolen from his very hand by another fierce house wife that looked between a cross of a tiger shark and a big t-rex and decided that he should buy from the undiscounted part of the store to save himself a little bit of sanity.

AN- _Ok so this is what I have so far. And if your curious about what the shape shift form looks like, look up Sword Art online Alicia Rue._

 _His real form looks like Pokemon Champion Wataru._

 _I'm a bit lazy with personality and there is no dialogue yet but it will come._


	2. Chapter 2

Awkward magician 2

 _Author note- My character personality can be rather scattered and hard to get a read on in these chapters but I will confirm some things like my character just favors looking like a girl than a boy during his age but doesn't consider himself a girl at all. I wish I could explain this even more but I'm still trying to find someone to beta this piece of **** but I also reccomend that you read Heavy. A dragon Ball Z fanfic that really sets the realistic standard that gives reasons and valid and well thought of plot stuff on why Goku Decision sucked balls but does not deserve to be forgiven so much for it because of the damm pain it gave his whole fucking family, minus Goten. Cause Goten doesn't know Goku so well until after Majiin Buu._

 _My respect to Chi Chi who loved a man who would see nothing wrong in making his family, wife and eldest son suffer in silence for his actions. Chi Chi did not deserve the worry Goku puts his family through at all._

1 year 1 month, 2 days after Cell games.

It would be a lie to say that he woke up gracefully everyday like he did. No, there was such a thing called _bed hair_ and it was the bane of his existence. Examining himself in the vanity mirror installed last year, he attempts to comb his hair into something presentable as he did have a lot of things to do today and he wanted to look good. Decided that shape shifting into his 2nd form was better than nothing, he did so and threw on a short dress and hid a pair of knuckle dusters in his purse. Wearing boots of cheap leather, he went out of the house.

"A moment."

He pauses, unsure if he actually _heard_ the voice. And than he looked behind him and there and behold, was his father. Used to months seeing him in such a form, he is hardly bothered by it unlike the first month where he attempted to dissuade his only legal son from going out in such a form.

A pause.

"Good morning father, I have much to do today."

"But nothing important that the servants could not do in your place." Father countered with a ease of doing business with a dozen business partners.

"Yes father, that is true. But I like doing the mundane part of chores everyday."

"But your studies have been neglected and they sit in the study room unused and unopened." He winced at the statement, hiding it marginally as he could.

"I study at night father, directly after dinner from seven to nine."

"Two hours is not enough to be successful in your life when you turn into a adult."

"I will deal with the consequences when I become older." Pretty much saying that he's running away from his responsibilities at the moment but-

A sigh. A tired sigh.

"very well. Just come home early." And father leaves to do business with other business men and being a adult that tolerated his son unusual habits. He heads out.

Satan city has expanded greatly in a month, new people apply everyday and there is a traffic of applications to enter Satan city that most days there was extreme traffic. Luckily due to his father money he can use a helicopter to fly to the store, he still hasn't learn the levitation spell at all because he doesn't have any magic books to help him with it. He only knew how to shape shift into other forms and absorb the pain of others into his own body, which in hind sight is a useless spell because he doesn't _know_ how to heal even himself by the smallest amount to minimize the damage or transfer the damages to someone else. So he capsules a helicopter in a open space, having the license for it the same time as that Satan girl -and who lets a child that young actually take the **test** \- and flies towards the market.

It was discount day and the house wives were there, he turned back before they could noticed that he was aiming for the discount again.

If he had stayed, he would have met the tired mother, the tired son and the lone small baby strapped to the tired boy.

He wore in his form six tight braids instead, two long bangs framing his face and making him look more like a girl than anything else that he was born to be. The markets were free of house wives and everything was full price as the price of living in Satan City continued to increase day by day as more and more people came inside to live in the famous Satan City.

His father had been more insistent that he stayed inside as crime rate increased but he disagreed, says that he could handle himself with enough time and practice and looks for a teacher of martial arts.

Well, eventually. Once he figures out if he would want to approach any future teachers while in his real form or the favored form of female toughness. It was a tougher choice than anything he could actually make and it slowly made him cry inside.

His grand mother would have comforted him by now but she's not here anymore. Not after her cooling body was left to rot in the wilderness and he left for Orange City. He snaps himself from remembering such a horrid memory and steels himself to go out again before he breaks down to cry once again from just remembering.

He see's the man with the scarred face, still handsome though. But scarred in a way that suggests that he'd seen things and lived through them, or suffered through the whole thing and came out the better person instead of falling insane or ill.

He see's the man take down armed thugs, _armed_ thugs like they were nothing with a few swipes of his fists and he can't help but think that there was a pack of wolves where the man stood, and than the man came back after the last thug fell to his advances.

He is in awe.

The man name is Yamcha, a psuedo retired pro baseball player. Psuedo because people still hire him for big games where the team he plays in always win due to his amazing reflexes and a amazing score of never missing and homeruns that would put any other athelete to shame of any generation.

"I'll give you a lot of money if you train me to take down thugs the way you did." Is the first thing that came out of his mouth and he wanted to _whack_ himself so hard in the head like never before. A handsome man with such musculature that would put his step-brothers to shame and who only looks in his twenties and _that_ is the first thing that came out of him?

Yamcha holds out a hand. "Ah… sorry, can you forget what you just saw. And no, I won't take your money." The psuedo baseball player walks away.

He stares at the retreating figure and feels like he did something he shouldn't do and walks away as well. Still feeling mystified of all things.

Long ass author notes prepare yourself for fangirlism.

 _AN- Ok so the reason why Yamcha denied it is for two reasons. The first reason is that he respects the Son family and doesn't want their security compromised and since everyone watched the cell games he has a chance of being recognized so he backed away. And two even though he's not Bulma rich, he's still rich enough that he doesn't need to work a job in his entire life time. And I don't see Yamcha as a big spender at all._

 _And why Yamcha? Why the weakest of Z-fighters?_

 _Well for one thing. Yamcha is always near the city, Puar will come eventually but Yamcha who yes might be the weakest has also proven to still train and improve himself. Not to Krillin level but in the new dragon ball episodes. We see the new improved spirit ball and it is_ _ **amazing**_ _because he could control it and release it as a faster pace. It can destruct itself to what ever it comes into contact with and explode when Yamcha wants, such as when he saved Bulma from_ _ **large**_ _falling debris in that hotel episode where Tarble -the cutie with the bootie- appeared in._

 _Plus I like his spiky hair cut when short design and using him in Xenoverse a lot. Like_ _ **damm boy thats**_ _a lot of stanima. And yes I have poor impulse control when putting my opinions into my character but don't' a lot of people with original characters to that as well, no matter how much they deny it?_

 _As for my main character who still remains nameless, I'm thinking that since there is a difference between someone with magic and someone with ki who would use the fists and Kamehameha way, like my person won't be pure mage like Demigra was but he would be close and_ _ **not**_ _a close range fighter if he would help it. Like I reason with even pacing that my muse would be Demigra pre-imprisonment level by the end of the first arc. Which is to say_ pretty _powerful in its own right because its enough that the supreme kai of time would feel threaten enough to push Demigra into the a crack in time. My mus can't be crazy strong with out a medium to channel his powers though so he' useless when it comes to fist to fist but he'll have_ _ **some**_ _martial arts skills. But even Yamcha would be better at it than my muse._

 _Also I'm beginning to think that its either good genetics or some of the humans aren't fully human. I mean Yamcha doesn't even look_ age _and he's older than Bulma_ until GT happened and don't get me started on the former Crane students who look the same for the whole series with no visible age lines at all. And since Chiatso is surely not wearing make up of a chinese opera singer I'm thinking there some inhumane genes at work. And I support that Tien has triclops genes so it's a reason why he doesn't look so aged since his defeat from Goku aside from the muscle mass gain.

Is it just me or am I attracted to Tie and Yamcha for the oddest of reasons. Like how Yamcha is one of the best cooks in the entire series, hence he is friends with all saiyans which says a lot of his attitude I mean I get mad when there is Yamcha bashing because hello he and Vegeta were listed already as good relationships and no fuss had been made at all by Yamcha or Vegeta over a argument about Bulma. Otherwise we wouldn't even see him in other episodes. At all.

And yes this author note did take half a page of Microsoft word but it was worth it.

I;'ll end with a

Fite me.


End file.
